


Plastic Trees and Snowball Fights

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Series: Melt With You [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus fall out over who does Christmas better.





	

Robbie stared into the mirror feeling strangely nervous. Christmas was usually a time for slightly stale pastries and too much cheap brandy, nursing the bittersweet pain of being alone. And he'd been really looking forward to it, had his outfit all planned out and everything, but this year he was going to have to be... ugh... sociable. 

Sportacus was insisting he join him at the Mayors party that night. Noisy brats, playing games, laughter... Still, if he was being forced to attend, at least he was going to look good. Let the townspeople see a man who knew how to dress in more than just sportswear. He admired his dark purple velvet suit, Chelsea boots and gold monogrammed vest. Handsome. Why should he be nervous? He hated being nervous, didn't like to admit it, even to himself, so he made his tread extra stompy and his face extra sneery as he made his through the snow towards the town hall. 

At least there would be food, he thought. Chocolate Yule log, edible gold frosting, marzipan. And Sportacus would see that he came, that he'd made an effort, and he would smile. 

Robbie shook himself mentally. He was a villain, he ought to be objectifying Sportacus' body, the noise he made in bed, the way his lung capacity made a blowjob a thing of tortuous beauty... But no. He just wanted to see that smile.

Robbie wasn't smiling when he got to the town hall. Instead of what he'd been expecting, there were plants, little red candles, and huge tub bobbing full of sour-looking green apples. 

He shrugged off his jacket and cracked his knuckles. Someone would have to make a few changes. 

Sportacus strode cheerfully into the hall, carrying the last few armfuls of wood for the fire. He stopped short, nearly dropping his bundle as he saw what had become of the place. His carefully arranged holly, ivy, mistletoe and larch pine boughs were obscured by thousands of tiny muticoloured lights, flashing almost perfectly out of sync with one another. The surfaces were piled with garish pink and purple cakes, and there was a huge Christmas tree made of purple tinsel. A chugging machine launched artificial snow over the entire scene. It was obnoxious, it was oddly hilarious, it was... 

"Robbie!"

Robbie was talking to Mrs Busybody. He liked the woman, Sportacus knew, he admired the way she was able to manipulate the Mayor. He turned, a smirk on his face that Sportacus knew was his idea of an innocent expression. 

"Can I help you, Sportaflip?"

"I need to borrow you for one second!" He grabbed the villain by the elbow, half guided half dragged him to a quiet corner. Sportacus was thrumming with energy, the kind that came from a brisk walk in the cold air, a Christmas party, and a few sips of honeyed cream. Robbie was beautiful, he was funny, and there was a sensitive side to him that Sportacus felt so privileged to be able to see as part of this... whatever this relationship was that he was having with Robbie. But sometimes he was so, so...

"What did you do to the hall?"

"I made it Christmassy, Sportakook. There was far too much nature in here. And those apples... I bet they weren't even candy apples, were they?"

"Funnily enough, passing out face down in a tub of water isn't my idea of Christmas fun!"

"What even is your idea of Christmas fun?" 

"Look, whatever magic you did to get the trees and lights and things -"

"Technology!" Robbie interjected, but Sportacus continued. 

"This just isn't Christmas! Christmas is candles, it's singing, it's jumping in a frozen lake and then you hit each other with branches to get warm, it's -"

"Sounds kinky."

"Robbie!" He blushed, making sure no one has heard. "Robbie, I -"

"Gentlemen!" The Mayor was full of bluster and Christmas cheer, eying Robbie only slightly warily. Robbie had previously attempted to depose and decapitate him on various occasions, so he supposed it was only fair. "The children are about to arrive. Time to get into costume!" He handed out a Santa costume, red with bright white fur and shiny gold buttons... They each reached for it. 

"It's too long for you, Sportashort."

"Well it's too big around for you!"

"Milfooord!" The Mayor has been watching them bemusedly, and hurried off to see what Bessie wanted. Robbie took the opportunity, grabbed the costume and ran, Sportacus hot on his heels. 

He didn't know where he was going, hadn't been in the Town Hall much before, but he saw what looked like a walk-in closet and darted towards it. 

As he got the door open, Sportacus flipped _over_ his head, landing in front of him. Robbie tripped, and they fell forward together, the door snapping shut behind them. 

"Brilliant." Robbie snapped, dusting himself off. "I didn't even want to be Santa for a bunch of brats, anyway."

"So why did you steal the costume?"

"Villain, remember? Besides, I didn't think Santa would fit in with your weird healthy Christmas. "

"Robbie..." Sportacus was gazing up at him with those blue eyes, teasing, skeptical. 

"Well it would have been nice to be asked," he huffed. 

Sportacus chuckled lightly, and his face was so full of love and understanding, he saw right through Robbie and sometimes Robbie hated it. He was going to offer now, any second he would offer to let Robbie be Santa. He was too good for his own good. It shouldn't be allowed. 

Robbie grabbed him and kissed him roughly, maneuvring within the tight space of the cupboard until his arms were around Sportacus' hips and his waist. Sportacus let him kiss him, but then pulled back, looking anxious. 

"Robbie there could be people... The Mayor could be right outside!" 

"We'd better be quiet then. If they catch you, you'd have to leave town forever..."

Sportacus kissed him back, equally roughly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you. " 

They ground against each other, Sportacus' thigh between Robbie's legs. He was so hard, and his senses were filled with Robbie, the warmth of him, the feel of his erection against his belly, the scent of him... Robbie was growling lightly the way he sometimes did, and he was biting him. His fingers slid up to the nape of Sportacus' neck, through his hair and finally found his ears. Electricity shot down Sportacus' spine, and he clung to Robbie, the big hands supporting him, the soft cruel lips swallowing every sound he made as he came. 

"Oh," he said as awareness came back to him, "oh," again as he saw the spreading mark on the front of his uniform.

"Don't worry, Sportamess. " Robbies voice was full of affection. He cleaned up Sportacus with a handkerchief, then helped him into the Santa costume, somehow spinning him gently so that it went on easily, even in the confined space of the cupboard. The door clicked open- maybe it was more Robbie magic, or maybe there had been a latch there all along. Robbie stepped out, hair only slightly dishevelled. 

"Let's go and meet our adoring public. And later," his voice dropped so that he was whispering in Sportscus' ear, "later I will sit on your lap and have you tell me what a bad boy I've been."

Sportacus laughed. Robbie was bad, he was terrible, and he made him feel a way that no one else could. 

The Town Hall looked at its best with a veritable forest of evergreens, and flashing lights, and candles, and fake snow. Sportacus gave out gifts to the children, and Robbie played the piano while Stephanie sang. They went outside and had a truly epic snowball fight between Sportacus, Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel and the Mayor, and Robbie, Bessie, Trixie and Stingy. Afterwards, they all piled back inside and drank hot cocoa and ate cake. Sportacus drank hot apple juice and ate berries and cream. 

They walked home together after the party, and Sportacus left his Santa costume on.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. Come for the Lolz, stay for the feels. 
> 
> Next up I will write either a body swap AU, or a series of truly filthy one shots with sounding and a fucking machine- happy birthday, Jesus. 
> 
> Fic title is from the Futureheads.


End file.
